Reliving
by LaNaturalBreezeOf-Books
Summary: Fanfiction for the Irish TV series: RAW. The final ending in Geoff and Pavel's story. Fate can work in strange, beautiful ways. But it can also be cruel. So painfully, unbearably cruel. Rated M for swearing and adult themes.
1. Dying and Waking

**A/N: This is my contribution to the RAW Fanfiction because as you already might know it is severely **_**lacking**_**. This short story will have about six chapters altogether so follow if you're interested!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the TV show of RAW. I'm using the time line of the episodes (part) 43-45 of Geoff and Pavel. I do not own the characters. I'm not writing this for profit, only for my reading pleasure and for everyone else's. **

**So strap in and enjoy. **

* * *

It was supposed to be a celebration.

Everyone in the workforce coming together, clinking glasses, being merry and sharing laughs together.

Geoff smiled at everyone around the table. Kate was handing over the delicious smelling bread plate and the freshly baked slices were going fast in a flurry of eager hands.

"Hey, hey! Mind the wine would yer?" Jojo shielded her glass of white from Shane's heavy plate that he was retrieving from Philip.

And then in the infamous Shane-chain reaction everyone gave their voice.

"Bloody hell, watch what you're doing Shane!"

"Yeah watch it, Shane."

"Gosh, mind your arm Shane."

Shane just rolled his eyes at them. _Screw the lot of them._

Fiona swirled her glass of red around. The rich aromatic scent of the wine fitted perfectly with the aura of the room. The whole team gathered around for a very special staff meal. This was an acknowledgement of a rising talent with the name of Philip and a celebration-slash-send off for Geoff and Pavel, wishing them good luck for their restaurant in Prague. Raw was moving forward exceptionally well and Fiona had no doubt that even when the current Head Chef and Front of House Manager were gone the restaurant would still go on strong.

Around the excited table Jojo was subtly making up for her rude behaviour to Philip who was soon to be her second hand. She was giving him little apologetic smiles and Philip, the shy lad just smiled down at his plate.

Kitchen porter, or as Geoff had dubbed _Cinderella,_ Emma, was feeling a lot more comfortable with the staff and clearly felt the team spirit from her time working at Raw. Kate was getting the rest of the wine glasses ready for their cheer. She had paused beside the Chef where Pavel's seat was.

"Geoff, Pavel, is he red or white?"

The Head Chef looked up from a joke he was listening to with Maeve and the kitchen hand, Paul. He answered promptly with a nod. "Ah, he's red." And then realising that Pavel still wasn't at the table he twisted to scan the room. "Where is he though? Pavel!"

Everyone was now digging in, the clanking of knives and forks and moans of delight were the primary sounds now. Even though the familiar hollering of their boss was common place to them the shout of Pavel's name brought out a chant around the table, it was usual for the Czech Manager to be fashionably late.

When he didn't hear any response back Geoff got up from his chair. _How bloody long does it take to get a bottle of alcohol? _But then a weird feeling made him afraid to go back into the kitchen.

_What if he had second thoughts and ran? He wouldn't do that…he is still there right? Maybe he's nervous about the announcement...we're getting married, and he said yes._

That thought alone was enough to get a contented smile on Geoff's face. Behind him he heard chants of Pavel's name, they would no doubt erupt into cheers when he would eventually make his presence; everyone loves Pavel. _Its fine, he's probably just taking his time._

He turned the corner to the kitchen and a wave of relief washed over him, Pavel_ was_ fine. He was sitting on the steps to the office taking a moment. A teasing smile was playing at Geoff's lips at a joke about badly timed Czech breaks but for some reason he never got the words out. Instead, what came out was a hesitant call of Pavel's name, just to get his attention…jolt him out of whatever deep thought processing he was having.

An unsettling feeling formed in his gut when Pavel never looked up from the steps.

Geoff took a step forward, a little confused on why Pavel would start one of his games now. "Pavel." He put a small chuckle in the call to tell him the joke was up, but there was no response. That wasn't like him at all.

Geoff saw the square bottle of Czech alcohol that Pavel was bringing out toppled over on the floor by his feet.

"Pavel?" the unsettling feeling in his gut came back at full force and all thoughts of a joke were wiped from his mind immediately. Something was wrong. Something was really, really wrong.

Geoff kneeled down and put his hands on his fiancé's thigh, his head was down and he was completely still. There wasn't any movement around his chest…but it was hard to judge because his body was in a slumped position. Geoff had to lean his head in to look at Pavel's face. His eyes were open, but it didn't look like they were looking at anything. His beautiful hazel eyes were…vacant.

It didn't…It didn't make any sense. It couldn't be...

_It won't_ Geoff's mind said firmly, _because it isn't._

"Pavel…" Geoff shook him, it was a joke. He was sleeping. It was a joke.

Nothing.

It wasn't a joke.

"…Pavel!" He shook him again, thoroughly this time, hands firm on his arms.

But there was no response. His eyes were open but they were unseeing.

"Pavel, wake up."

He wasn't sleeping.

Geoff felt his control leave him then. "Pavel," his voice broke. "No, no, no…"

Gently he cradled Pavel into his arms and lowered them to the floor. Pavel was limp, his head rolled back from the movement and Geoff was haunted by his absent face. "No…no, Pavel!" Geoff whispered, pain etched into his face. This wasn't happening. _This couldn't be happening._

It was all a horrible, horrible nightmare.

"Pavel?" his voice was keening now, his trembling hand moved erratically in Pavel's hair and the other one pressed against his back. "Pavel, come back to me Pavel…" He then started rocking, clutching the best thing that had ever happened to him to his chest and whimpering out his name through a choked throat.

The tears weren't held back.

The air was suffocating him.

Pavel never came back to him.

And Geoff cried over the body of the most special, most precious man in his world.

He didn't even get to say goodbye.

Anguish was the only feeling that existed.

Geoff looked down at Pavel's face. He didn't even look peaceful. He looked…

It was too painful to think the words. Geoff just squeezed his eyes shut and clutched Pavel closer as if he could bring him back to life from his own internal body temperature. He would give his heart to Pavel. It already belonged to him.

Nothing else existed in this moment.

There was no kitchen, no table of staff in the next room, no hard floor beneath them. There was only the warm body of Pavel cradled tightly in Geoff's rocking one and the heart wrenching anguish that tore Geoff through the inside out. It tore through him like a hot knife, slow and excruciating. And as it did all what Geoff could do was hang his head and let the wet sobs pass through his pulverised state and transmit into the quiet hum of the kitchen.

His rocking slowed, only clutching at Pavel's back. If he was to let go then the nightmare would forever be a reality and there was no way in hell Geoff would allow that to happen. He would continue to keep his eyes firmly shut from the horror of it all and let the broken sobs slip through his trembling lips.

It was then that he heard Jojo's voice. She was approaching the kitchen, probably being sent to see what was holding him up. The sound of her shoes were loud on the hard floor as it approached but it soon went silent.

"Geoff?"

* * *

_A Moment Before_

The chants of Pavel's name quickly died when Geoff went off to find him; it was hard to resist the temptation of Philip's onion beef stew.

"If you don't mind me, Philip, I might just take back a few servings for tomorrow." Fiona winked at him, bringing another spoonful of beef goodness to her mouth. As Philip was already quite red from all the praise he received today the fact that this was the co-partner of Raw, the iron lady of business, was enough to raise another wash of red to his face.

"Tanks, Fiona."

"Aww! Look yer turned him into a plum tomato!" Jojo pointed her fork at Philip with a laugh. Kate was finished with her wine rounds and soon everyone was up and raising their glasses in cheer.

"To Raw" Fiona smiled.

"To Raw!"

"And to Geoff and Pavel's new restaurant in Prague!" She added. Fiona didn't think that the two guys would come back in time to hear but it was always nice to cheer regardless.

"Here-here!" Everyone clanked their glasses of red and white wine together. Once they all sat down again to resume their meals Shane voiced the absence of their temporary boss.

"It's not like Geoff to miss out on an opportunity to be cheered at." He chuckled with one of the lads.

Fiona finished taking a sip from her red wine. "Jojo, can you see what's taking them so long." she nodded at the Sous Chef but Jojo made a face.

"What if I walk in arn them doing…someling?"

Shane made an exasperated sound "Just go, Jojo."

Jojo turned a glare in her brother's direction "Shut up, Shane."

"Yeah, shut up Shane."

"Yeah shaddup, Shane."

"Yeah, shut up Shane!"

Emma giggled at the Shane-chain reaction and Fiona rolled her eyes. "Just see what's taking them so long."

Grumbling, Jojo pushed up from her chair and walked towards the kitchen. As she turned the corner Donny, the new kitchen hand called her attention from the table.

"When you're there can yer get my hue lighter, should be near the fridge!" Everyone knew that Donny had a small obsession with vintage cigarette lighters and it was typical for him to lose them all around the place. Jojo shook her head.

"You forgot the hue…" She chuckled but when she got to the kitchen she stopped dead in her tracks. Her smile dropped like a rock.

Sitting at the bottom of the office steps was Geoff holding Pavel close to his chest. Pavel's head hung limp and Geoff clearly was in major distress; his eyes were pinched shut and lines of grief were evident on his face.

"Geoff?" she whispered and when she heard a broken sob spill from Geoff's normally composed character she rushed forward and knelt beside them. Geoff never opened his eyes.

"Pavel?" Jojo pressed two fingers against the pulse point in Pavel's neck, feeling for a pulse.

Nothing.

Geoff clutched Pavel closer and shook his head at Jojo's efforts. "No, no, no…" his broken sobs felt detached, as if every minute that passed a wave of fresh disbelief made him believe that Pavel wasn't really…but Geoff was too afraid to open his eyes.

"I'm gonna call an ambulance." Jojo scrambled up from the floor and ran out of the kitchen. Geoff dug his face into Pavel's shoulder, letting the tears soak into the dark blue material. This would be the last time he would ever hold his Pavel. Never again would he have this moment again.

This was his goodbye.

Slowly he cracked his eyes open and gazed down mournfully at Pavel's hair. Geoff shifted him up so Pavel's heavy head rested on his shoulder. He tried not to look at his eyes, the de…the _dead_ eyes.

The word brought unbearable pain, he couldn't stand it. He couldn't bear it.

Couldn't bear the _dead_ weight he desperately clutched onto.

Couldn't bear to see those _dead _eyes that was permanently burnt into his mind.

Couldn't bear the feeling, the reality.

This was not how their story at Raw was meant to end. It was meant to end with a wedding, the most amazing event where Geoff Mitchell would declare his love and commitment to the beautiful, caring, sweet and gold hearted Pavel Rebien aka. _Paulo_.

_Paulo. _

What came out of his mouth Geoff didn't know but it sounded like a mix between a choked laugh and a tormented cry. It moved towards the latter as he bent over Pavel's curled body and once again squeezed his eyes shut.

Heavy denial, gut wrenching anguish and the feel of Pavel was the only thing that existed.

This wasn't a nightmare anymore.

Jojo almost fell over as she sprinted around the corner back to the dining room. There was only one thing that she was focussing on and that was the front of house phone.

It was only a short space to run but it felt like her feet weren't moving fast enough.

The sounds of laughter at the table died down, the clanks of knives and forks stopping to a halt. They must have seen her face, pale white with shock.

"Jojo?"

She skidded to a stop by the phone and immediately punched in '999' on the receiver.

_Call_

It was ringing.

"Come arn, come arn…!" She whispered, clutching at her head impatiently. Her vision started to get misty but she stubbornly blinked the tears back; she had to stay in control. She had to be strong.

"Jojo, what's going on?"

"_Hello, this is emergency services, what is your emergency?"_

"My friend, he's…he's not responsive. I can't find a pulse or anyling. His eyes are wide open but he's not…he's not-"

"_Can you state your address?"_

Jojo rattled off the information while at the table the severity of the situation was becoming clear.

"What happened?" Emma automatically looked to her older sister for answers but Fiona was looking in the direction of the kitchen. Shane shot from his chair and jogged over to his stricken sister.

"Where's Geoff?"

"She said someone was hurt, it's not...it's not Pavel is it?" Maeve voiced what everyone was thinking.

"Oh my god, we should see if…" It looked like everyone was going to get up from their seats but it was Fiona that stopped things from getting out of hand.

"Stop. Don't go anywhere." The business woman rose from her chair and walked swiftly to the kitchen. _Please just let it be a small thing. Please don't be as bad as I think it is._

"_There is an ambulance going to your address, the ETA should be 3 minutes. Have you tried to find a pulse by his wrist? Can you see any blood?" _

"Erm…no, only his neck. I'll try it agai-_God_, Shane!" Jojo quickly spun around, only to jump from bumping right into her brother.

"Jojo, what's going on? Who are yer calling?"

Jojo did not have time to explain the situation right now. "Just come!" She ran past him, phone pressed to her ear with medical advice on the opposite line.

When Fiona rounded the corner she saw a distraught Geoff cradling Pavel to his chest, wet tears streaming down his cheek . Dozens of questions ran through her head, mainly_ what happened, how did this happen? What the hell happened? Why isn't Geoff doing anything? Why isn't Pavel moving? God, why...what? _She couldn't simply ask Geoff because he didn't look like he could do anything right now. _Assess the situation, Fiona._ She looked around the kitchen. It was spotless, no broken windows, no upturned tables, no scattered knives.

Satisfied that there wasn't any third party involvement she kicked off her high heels and knelt beside the two men. She held Pavel's head carefully and lifted it ever so slowly. He definitely wasn't awake, the heaviness of his head was a factor but his eyes weren't closed. Fiona tried to readjust him to take a better look at his eyes but Geoff pulled him in closer with a desperate cry.

"Geoff, I need to look at Pavel." Fiona's steady voice didn't seem to register with the distraught Geoff that was clinging onto Pavel like a lifeline. He didn't open his eyes to look at her, he just quietly let wet sobs wrack his rocking body. This was a side to Geoff that Fiona had never believed she would see, not even outside the kitchen.

"Geoff, I know you're worried about him but Pavel needs medical attention. Let me take a look at him, _please_ Geoff." Fiona pleaded softly. Geoff shook his head vehemently, his hands were white from the tight grip he had on Pavel's clothes. Fiona reached over to take Pavel's wrist, she pressed two fingers against his pulse point.

"Come on Pavel," Fiona muttered "you can't leave us just yet." She moved to his neck, where the strongest pulse point was supposed to be.

"Fiona!" Jojo rushed into the kitchen, Shane hot on her heels. She dropped to her knees beside Fiona and grabbed Pavel's wrist. "Did yer check-"

"I did," Fiona's face was grim "I didn't get anything."

"Is there erny bleeding?" Jojo placed her hand on Pavel's shoulder, trying peer around Geoff but the Head Chef was making the examination quite difficult.

"I'm not sure, we need Geoff to let go of Pavel." Fiona was trying to peer around to check Pavel's nose but Geoff chose that moment to bury his head into his shoulder, another choked sop escaping his lips.

"They said he may have hit his head, head trauma." Jojo relayed to them, she then looked over her shoulder at Shane who stood frozen to the floor a few feet away. "Shane! Get here! Hold Geoff while we move Pavel!"

The two women circled their arms around Pavel and when Shane hovered beside them, hands ready, they slowly pulled Pavel's heavy weight from Geoff's lap, his head cradled gently in Fiona's hands. Geoff tightened his arms, a louder sob spilling from his bowed head.

Shane grunted at the strain of his muscles as he pulled Geoff's arms away from Pavel. When Pavel was almost clear Geoff suddenly lurched forward, the warm body was leaving him. Pavel was slipping away. He couldn't take it.

"No! No, no, no..." someone was pinning his arms back.

He didn't feel strong enough to fight against them.

Geoff sagged in defeat, there was nothing he could do now. Pavel was gone, he was dead.

"His right ear is bleeding. Can yer find any vitals?"

"I...No Fiona." Jojo's voice went quiet.

Fiona didn't say anything. What could she say?

Without warning a devastating wave of despair and disbelief pummelled through Geoff. This one made him tilt his head back and let loose a strangled cry.

He heard the ambulance approaching, the sirens were an urgent drone getting louder and louder.

Shane released his arms and Geoff wrapped them around himself, rocking himself for a slip of self-comfort. Choked sobs bubbled up and out of him in a constant stream of sorrow and stabbing grief.

"No, no, no …"

Jojo moved to sit beside him. She wrapped a skinny arm around his waist and hugged him as Geoff's whole world broke around him.

"I'm so sorry, Geoff."

"No, no, no…"

The sirens were so loud it hurt his ears.

"Geoff, we hafta leave."

The air was getting tight in his chest. He couldn't breathe. The loud sirens were now accompanied by his heart beating erratically in his ear.

"Geoff..." Jojo grasped his face. "Geoff!"

"Geoff!" That wasn't Jojo's voice.

"Wake up, Geoff!"

As if he was jolted by lightning, Geoff found himself in a completely different...reality.

Reality.

He sprung forward, gasping, wide-eyed into darkness.

He was in bed. In his room.

The side lamp switched on and instantly he felt warm hands on either side of his face.

"Geoff"

And there he was.

Concerned hazel orbs of impeccable design scanning his face.

Even his worried frown was a breath of fresh air.

"Are you alright?"

Geoff blinked, he opened his mouth but nothing came out. He lifted a shaking hand and tentatively laid it on Pavel's warm cheek. The alive hazel eyes flickered to his hand and his eyebrows furrowed in further worry.

"You were yelling, a lot." Pavel didn't add that he was also crying loudly into the now soaked pillow. The tears were evident though, fresh and dry tear marks that streaked Geoff's face. He used his thumb to wipe the fresh tears away. "Bad dream?"

Geoff took a deep breath, trying to calm his racing heart. Outside he heard the siren of the ambulance approach again, it passed their window with a quick flash of electric blue.

"That's the second ambulance tonight" Pavel said absently, stroking his thumb over Geoff's cheek bone. "I'm surprised you didn't wake up after the first one." he joked, lips turning up in an effort to lighten up the mood.

Geoff's hand moved around Pavel's cheek to the back of his neck and he slowly pulled their foreheads together, noses almost touching. He took another deep breath and almost broke down again when he felt Pavel's faint breath fan his face.

He really wasn't dead.

"I thought…" he whispered, swallowing down the lump in his throat.

"I know," Pavel stopped him from saying any more "It was just a dream, Geoff. I'm right here, see?" He lifted his face up so he could look directly into his sea green eyes. "I'm not going _anywhere_."

"Yeah." Geoff breathed.

"Yeah?" Pavel smiled. He brushed some dark curls away from Geoff's forehead and kissed firmly above his temple. And then a new voice gave Geoff _another_ shock of his life.

"Geoff, are you feeling better?" Standing at the threshold, holding a glass of water was someone who he thought left a while ago.

"Selena?"

_What the hell was she doing here?_

"I brought you some water." She walked into the room and handed him the cool glass. Geoff accepted it with a mutter of thanks and took a large gulp of the liquid.

"You look terrible." Selena continued. She reached out to stroke her hand through his messy hair. Geoff saw the liquid trembling so he handed the water back.

"So do you." He acknowledged her current state; her hair was tangled and her eyes were smudged, probably from forgetting to take off her makeup before she went to bed.

"Well, can't blame a girl for not looking her best at two in the morning." She grumbled, folding her arms.

_Was that how late it was? _Geoff rubbed his temple. "Argh…okay. Sorry about that."

"No worries, goodnight Geoff" Selena smiled and then when she was halfway through the door she glanced back. "Goodnight Pavel."

"Nite." Geoff groaned. Pavel didn't bother responding, there was a tightness to his lips. _He really didn't like Selena._ Pavel was about to turn the lights off and burrow beneath the duvet again but a question from Geoff made him pause.

"What is she doing here?"

Pavel frowned and nodded towards the door. "What, Selena?"

"Yeah, I thought she left."

"No, Selena has been here for quite some time now." Pavel looked worried again. "Geoff, are you _sure_ you're alright?"

It was probably nothing.

Geoff shook his head "No, its fine mate." He settled back down but recoiled back up again at the sensation of a damp pillow. His tear soaked pillow.

He quickly chucked the ruined pillow to the end of the bed and used his spare that resided beneath it, laying back down quietly.

"Sweet dreams." Pavel leaned over him, smiling and Geoff brushed his hanging hair to the side.

"Goodnight." His heart eased when Pavel descended on him with a quick kiss right on the lips but there was also this strange feeling in his stomach that stopped him from relaxing. Pavel switched the lamp off and settled down by his side. Geoff automatically curled around him and tried to relax.

* * *

#

It was about an hour later, everything was how it should be- quiet, dark and asleep.

Except Geoff couldn't get to sleep.

Something wasn't right.

"Pavel," Geoff whispered. His boyfriend stirred so Geoff shook his shoulder gently. "Pavel." He said a bit louder. This time Pavel groaned into his pillow.

"Mmmwhat, Geoff?"

"Uh…" He didn't know what was wrong. Now he felt a little embarrassed for waking Pavel up in the dead of the night for no apparent reason other than a strange feeling. "N-nothing, sorry. You can go back to sleep."

Pavel turned to look at him, in the dark room Geoff could almost make out his bleary eyes. "And you won't wake me again?"

Geoff gave him a reassuring smile but it was with little effort. If that smile was a dish he would burn it off the face of his kitchen.

And of course, nothing could get past Pavel.

"Something _is_ wrong, isn't it?" He turned fully on his side. "Are you feeling bad about Jojo?"

_Jojo?_

He lifted his head from his pillow "What happened to Jojo?"

Pavel looked at him like he was going crazy. "You...you fired her."

"When!?" Geoff exclaimed. Why would he fire his Sous Chef?

"Yesterday."

_Yesterday?_

Taking in his expression Pavel felt the need to explain further. "She was being aggressive to Philip and wasn't performing up to standard. You said she brought it on herself…Geoff, what is it?"

The wheels were turning in his head, little bits were clicking into place. "What's the date?"

"It's the eleventh. Yesterday was the tenth."

Geoff felt everything tilt horribly. The sickening realisation hit him when it all fell into place.

_Holy shit._

"What's the matter?" Pavel really didn't know what was going on.

"Do I have the catering job at the gallery today?" his voice sounded strained.

"Yes, the client wanted the menu twelve but without the-"

"-almond pancetta."

"Yeah-"

"And they changed the desert servings from six to eight."

"Exactly."

_Shit, shit, shit…_

"See, you have nothing to worry about." Pavel yawned, obliviously slowly falling back to sleep with no idea of the horrified turmoil Geoff was experiencing.

"Did Fiona call tonight? Mentioning something about a hospital?"

"No, nothing." Pavel frowned slightly, now half asleep. "Why?"

_She might call later today. _

"No reason." He croaked.

She would call. There was a 99% chance that she would. Geoff had very little doubt in that.

"Mmm" Pavel grunted, turning around to get more comfortable and effectively ending the conversation. In no time Pavel was fast asleep and Geoff was left lying on his back, staring at the ceiling with no hope in hell of going to sleep. There was no way he could get his forty winks now. Sleep was the last thing on his mind.

Because this was the day. This was the _fucking day._

_Holy fucking shit._

* * *

To be continued.


	2. Adjusting

7:00 AM. The Next Day

* * *

In the silence of the empty restaurant, what was usually quiet- the low hum of the coffee machine- was now the loudest thing in the dining room. However it created a delightful, soothing vibration that was absolutely _heaven_ to the Head Chef.

The Head Chef whose head rested on the smooth flat surface, passed out in exhaustion.

_Vrring!_

The shrill ring shocked him awake and he lurched up, disorientated and looked down. His coffee was done.

Geoff took his filled expresso cup and took a small sip of the hot drink. _Ah…_On reaction his mind supplied him with fantasy images of a coffee sun bursting in his mouth, rich brown bean grounds spinning into sunshine, raining droplets of bliss onto his tongue.

_Mmm…coffee_ he sighed, slowly treading back into the kitchen.

Even though it was a perfect time to start the prep for the gallery function Geoff really wasn't in the mood for chopping onions. Instead, he gravitated towards the eggs and flour pantry. He had time to make a quick pancake.

While Geoff's body switched to autopilot his mind wandered. It was strange, to be in the same cycle of events as-what felt like but actually wasn't-yesterday. He couldn't help but remember flashes of the day, _this _day. Though he may not be the bearer of perfect memory there were still things that he remembered clearly, events still stuck in his head.

Before he could stop himself he glanced up to the dark office, he hadn't been in there since he opened up, and in an instant reaction panic began to squeeze at his heart. _It's just fucking steps, Geoff _his mind attempted to be the voice of reason, which frankly was a bloody pathetic failure because it was his same mind that was providing him with those_ dead_ eyes, the limp body and the crushing grief that destroyed his heart, all in one staggering swipe. That all happened right there.

And now he was frying a pancake about a metre away from it.

Geoff tore his eyes away and looked down at the sizzling pan, the pancake should be flipped in a momen-

_Shit._

His hand was shaking. Just like when he had needed to take those anti-anxiety pills that Doctor _Tosser_ had 'prescribed' him.

Geoff could really do with a couple of them right now.

He let go of the spatula and ran his shaking hand over his face, squeezing his eyes shut. How the _bloody hell _was he going to get through this day?

A waft of burning pancake mix tickled his nose and, swearing, Geoff turned the fire down and quickly flipped it. The side facing upwards were different colours of brown and black, looking very grim.

Well, let's hope that he won't burn the kitchen down before the day was over.

_If Pavel saw that he wouldn't let me cook breakfast for him for a whole week. No chance at dinner either._

At that thought his lips quirked up in a small smile. Thinking of Pavel always made him feel a little better, especially now that it overtook all of the disturbing images plaguing his mind and replaced them with the ones that didn't include anything from his…nightmare. Wherever there was a darkness Pavel could always be trusted to bring forth his ray of sunshine and lift everyone back on their feet again. _Good ol' Pavel._

In the morning he found himself looking back at the bed twice, just to reassure himself that the lump beneath the covers with the messy mop of hair peeking out _was _indeed Pavel. After that horrible experience, he would call it that because he didn't believe that it was a simple nightmare, Geoff was starting to realise the fragility of his world around him. Anybody could be ripped away from life without a second warning. It gave him a greater appreciation for everything in his life and with Pavel Geoff didn't want to waste any moment he had with him.

He wanted to give him a proper morning greeting that couples do to each other. He wanted to cook him his favourite meal, go out and watch the most ridiculously cheesy movie he could find. Recite him in absurdly sappy detail how much he loves him and then spend the rest of the night making love with all the passion and adoration his heart could muster.

God, he missed him already.

"Ello?" A faint voice called from around back.

Geoff looked at the clock on the wall: 7:19.

_Shit, the supplies. _He quickly transferred the half burnt pancake to the cooling rack and dusted his hands on his red Chef apron.

He got round back and saw Ed there, waiting patiently in the alley way with the vegetables. Ed had become a very valued supplier to them over the years. His family farm he took over grew the best crops in this part of Ireland and it was a handy stroke of luck that he and Fiona shared a history together.

Geoff wasn't surprised to find that the once very expensive supplier was now giving them special mates-rates but of course Geoff wasn't complaining; it was good for business. It was just the fact that he wasn't overly keen of the risk of the two having a spat and in result the restaurant taking a hard blow by losing their top quality veg supplier. _But if it does, it does, right?_ He remembered saying.

"Ed" He announced as he stepped outside, wiping his hands on his black apron.

"Geoff" The cheerful farmer nodded in a simple greeting. "Now," Ed presented his green harvest proudly. "Rhubarb, kale, broccoli, leeks-"

"Uh, mate have you spoken to Fiona this morning?"

Thinking this was subtly aimed at their impromptu date two days ago Ed gave a nervous laugh. "No." He flipped open his clientele book, hoping that Geoff would take the veg and go on his way because he really did _not_ want to get grilled on b-

"Right, well she's in the hospital."

She's _what?_

The colour promptly drained from his face. "What?" He looked intensely at Geoff and the Head Chef quickly reiterated, smiling in apology.

"Not her, she's fine. It's…it's her dad."

#

* * *

7:43 AM

Geoff was halfway through thinly slicing a few onions for prep when he had his second visitor of the day.

"Selena! What are you doing here so early?"

She pulled her dark hair back into a ponytail and gave him a delighted grin. "I knew you would come into work without breakfast so I decided to come down and treat you to a fry up!"

_Mmm, a fry up. _Selena knew his weaknesses.

"Sweet, well don't let me get in your way." Geoff grinned, going back to the onions. But before he started again he paused; flashes of Pavel's face came to the forefront of his mind. The annoyance obvious in his body posture as he scraped the oatmeal into the bin, the sharp clang of the lid closing, his own voice saying a pathetic excuse of an apology. Then a flash of Selena's face, showing that weird look she was sporting at Pavel, like she had won something.

Geoff didn't know what it meant back then but he had a pretty good idea now.

Weaknesses be damned.

"Actually, Selena, Pavel should be coming soon and he might be…bringing something."

He spoke clearly but it was like the words had fallen on deaf ears. Selena was busy fishing out a frying pan and promptly placed it on a heat then made her way to the large fridge, all the while humming a tune.

Geoff put down the knife.

"Selena."

She finally turned to face him. Geoff could tell that she was annoyed- her smile looked a little bit too tight. "You don't know if he will."

"Ah, so you _did_ hear me." he muttered under his breath. Well, in any normal situation she _could _be right but in _this_ situation Geoff was 99% sure that his amazing and wonderful boyfriend would be walking into the kitchen with a brown paper bag of the _opposite_ of a fried breakfast- the health nut -in about fifteen minutes. Pavel was bringing him breakfast and Geoff would be sure to eat it, fruits and all.

Fry up be damned.

"There's a pretty good chance that he will." He shrugged simply.

"I can't see him anywhere." She put her hands on her hips and gave Geoff a knowing look who gave her a serious one back. "Oh come on Geoff!" she laughed "You've never said no to a fry up before."

"Yeah well I'm saying it now." The abruptness of his words with the sharp tone took Selena off guard for a second. Before she could come up with a response to it he continued, "Look, he'll be here in fifteen minutes, tops. All I'm saying is there's no point in wasting supplies. _And_, I would hate to waste Pavel's money just because I couldn't resist a stupid fry up."

Selena went quiet. She turned around and switched the fire off with a forceful flick of her wrist then yanked the pan off the cooker, all under the watchful eye of Geoff. He knew his friend long enough to know that Selena wasn't the type of person who would easily blow her top, unlike him. She would always let it simmer under a façade of sweet words and false smiles. Her expression of anger was a more passive aggressive type.

And a clear example of that was right at this moment. Geoff knew it wasn't just because he refused a fry up for Pavel's sake but because Selena didn't like Pavel, and Pavel obviously didn't like Selena either. The quiet hostility between the two didn't go unnoticed to Geoff and he was willing to bet it didn't go unnoticed to the other minions at Raw either.

Geoff could see why Pavel was itching for her to leave and he understood it, he really did. Honestly, it was exhausting trying to tip-toe around his old friend and hope that she didn't run her mouth off to everyone about things that Geoff would rather like to stay between them. He would _hate_ himself if Pavel got hurt because something was said and he took it the wrong way. The only way to avoid that was to stay on Selena's good side, or somehow get the upper han-

_Wait a fucking minute!_

Geoff had almost forgotten! How could he forget about the restaurant! Selena's previous job in London that she had ran from to here. The restaurant in London that Selena had stolen _five thousand_ pounds from. The _real _reason why she was here and unwilling to leave.

A sly smile slowly started to pull at Geoff's lips; Upper hand it is then.

But then slowly remembering something his smile faltered. He still had to get the evidence about her theft, which Geoff had no clue where Selena had hidden it, and then contact the restaurant, which was mainly Pavel's doing. _Pavel_, he thought tenderly, his talented Czech detective.

Before his thoughts could go to the gutter Selena turned around once more and this time the sweet smile was back.

"I'm gonna make a coffee, you fancy one?"

"I could _murder one, _thanks Selena."

When she walked out of the kitchen Geoff picked up the knife again.

"Alright onions, let's finish this."

#

* * *

15 minutes later

Geoff was finished with the onions and had moved onto the crayfish. He prepared the pan for a flash fry, turning the fire to the highest setting. He reached over to the side and picked up his coffee cup, taking a sip. His eyes strayed to the clock, Pavel should be here by now.

Down the hall he heard someone approaching.

He turned so quickly that some of the coffee splashed over the rim of the shallow mug and trickled down his chin and hand.

And it wasn't even Pavel.

Selena looked all too amused. "Careful with that Geoff, you wouldn't want to burn yourself." She rolled her pink sleeves up to her elbow and perched herself on the large prep table. The one Malcom, the crazy bastard, used to torture the minions with a hundred or so shallots with. "Pavel still not here then?"

Geoff shook his head as he placed the shallow mug down, wiping his hand on his apron. "It's not even hot." He then nodded at the small packet in her hand. "What is that and why is it in my kitchen?"

She rolled her eyes "I popped out to buy some sweets from that shop down the road. You want one? They're like a chewy marzipan-"

"Ah, no thanks." He made a face and turned back to prying the shells off of the crayfish. "Just don't leave it lying 'round my kitchen."

He didn't see her face but he could hear the eye-rolling all the way from where he was standing. The sweet packet made a loud crackling sound as she closed it back up again. "Shall I get you another then?" Geoff had to glance back to see that she was pointing at his cold coffee.

"If you wouldn't mind, Selena."

He was already fantasising about another one.

Selena left again to get him a fresh cup and Geoff threw the crayfish into the prepared pan. Instantly a loud sizzle erupted into a high flame from the pan and in four seconds it quickly settled back down again. He turned the heat down and chucked in a small handful of the sliced onions to sauté them, shaking the pan around the fire.

#

It had just gone ten past eight when he finally arrived. To Pavel, it was another normal day; nothing much had happened the day before and there was nothing to be excited about today, as far as he knew. So you see, it came as a surprise to him when he turned the corner and Geoff's whole being seemed to light up like the sun when he saw him. It was like Father Christmas had arrived.

"Pavel!" Geoff quickly wiped his hands on his apron and when he got to his bemused boyfriend he spread his arms out and enveloped him in a tight bear hug. He smelt like fresh leaves.

"Hi" Pavel chuckled, a little bewildered at Geoff's abnormal behaviour, "What are you so excited about?" his voice was slightly muffled by Geoff's shirt.

Geoff pulled back a bit to look at his face, he knew he must have been smiling stupidly but Geoff couldn't give a shit about that; he had taken enough things for granted already. "At seeing you, of course!" He squeezed his shoulders. "How are you, you alright? I thought you were coming in at eight?"

Pavel nodded, an eyebrow slightly pinched at the abnormal enthusiasm Geoff didn't normally exert in the morning "Yes, I'm fine. A bit tired, since _someone_ woke me up in the middle of the night. Twice." He turned accusatory eyes to a guilty looking Geoff.

_Shit, so that was why he came in later than normal, my fucking fault. _"Shit-I didn't-I'm sorry about that, Pavel. It wasn't-"

"Geoff," Pavel interrupted him, mouth wide in a smirk "I'm joking." His hazel eyes danced at his usual straight-worded humour. This time Geoff didn't roll his eyes and complain about how he didn't understand Pavel's humour but instead, with his hands moving to Pavel's neck, he leant in and kissed him.

It was only a tender kiss, lips light and gentle upon another, and Geoff relished in the warm of Pavel's mouth. He tasted minty from toothpaste and he slid his tongue in to play and threaded his hands through Pavel's soft hair. Pavel whined softly into his mouth as he fisted his hands into Geoff's black sleeves and deepened the kiss until they broke for air.

Pavel's hand trailed up to rest at the back of Geoff's neck while they got their breathing under control. Geoff snaked his hands through Pavel's black coat so he could grasp his waist and bumping their foreheads together he then leant into the space between them to capture Pavel's lips again, but he only got in a peck because Pavel tilted his head back with a grunt, obviously wanting to say something.

But Geoff wasn't interested in talking. He turned to the vulnerable exposed skin under Pavel's chin. Luckily, he had shaved so stubble burns were kept to a bare minimum. He felt the vibrations under his tongue when Pavel hummed and when his hand _may_ have innocently fell into the dip of Pavel's wonderful jeans it was pulled back out again, much to the_…_annoyance gratitudeof Geoff.

"Geoff, we're at work!" Pavel laughed and Geoff felt the vibrations of his laugh against his tongue which spurred him on further, licking a trail up Pavel's throat to his chin. Pavel squirmed away from his boyfriend's hot tongue. The unexpected affection may be nice but there were standards and rules of conduct and Pavel _did _like his job, whether or not he was sleeping with the boss.

"Fiona said we're not opening today." Geoff murmured, moving forward to kiss him again but Pavel jerked his head back once more. The mention of Fiona reminded him of her dad's sudden admittance to hospital last night and the mood was promptly killed.

"Oh! How is Dan?"

Geoff stopped his advances, though he rested his hands on Pavel's hips. "Fiona rang about an hour ago, they still haven't heard anything."

"I see." Pavel nodded, but his teeth were worrying his bottom lip.

"He'll be fine, don't worry." Geoff smiled "He's a pretty tough bloke."

"_How's Pavel?" Philip asked Geoff as he came through the swinging doors. _

_Geoff was still shaken up from seeing Pavel around the mess of broken glasses. He had thought the worst had happened…when Fiona had called him…it didn't matter anymore. He was fine. Fronting out a small smile for the kids he pretended everything was fine. "He's a pretty tough bloke."_

_He's a pretty tough bloke._

"Geoff?" Pavel's voice brought him back to the present.

"Huh?" Geoff blinked and saw Pavel's curious eyes probing him. "Sorry, I was just thinking about…something."

Desperate to change the subject he stepped back and nodded to the brown paper bag Pavel was holding. "What's in the bag?"

Turning his attention to what he had brought along Pavel reached in and took out a filled container of what Geoff already knew was- "Oatmeal, and some fruit. You left so early so-"

"Here's your co-!"

"You know what Pavel?" Geoff smiled, talking loudly over Selena's interruption. Pavel looked back at him, a little flustered from the sudden loud voices. "I knew you were going to bring breakfast for me." He took the warm container from Pavel's hands with a gracious smile and smirked over at Selena who was walking towards them with his fresh coffee. "How did I know that Selena? How did I know?" Even though it was technically cheating Geoff couldn't resist boasting-slash-rubbing it in her face.

Selena didn't smile, she didn't even speak. Whatever she was thinking was voiced internally as she neatly placed his coffee on the table.

"Thank you Selena." Geoff felt incredibly smug at changing this course of events. It was a much more satisfying feeling to see Pavel looking rather pleased and Selena taking a back seat for once than the original turn of events that had left Pavel disgruntled and Geoff feeling guilty.

"No problem." Selena smiled tightly and quickly turned, her head down.

Slowly, Geoff gave Pavel a knowing smile and Pavel cocked his head, chuckling. "What?"

Geoff bowed his head and chuckled, holding the oatmeal container up. "I have to be honest, I _was_ craving a fry-up. _But!" _He held a finger up, seeing the early stages of a frown and stopping whatever remark Pavel was going to make "I'm starving so…I am going to eat everything in this box." He tapped the plastic lid and raised a brow, challenging Pavel to call his bluff.

He never did.

Instead, he nodded slowly, trying to look impressed at Geoff's confidence. "Well done." he said, trying not to laugh. At the same time the backdoor to the kitchen swung shut, announcing someone's arrival. Pavel looked over Geoff's shoulder and raised a hand in a swift wave. "Morning."

"Morning Pavel." The familiar gravelly voice of Shane made Geoff turn around.

"Hey!"

"Hey" Shane grumbled, trudging into the kitchen. He obviously didn't get his forty winks last night. Passing the pan of crayfish Geoff was cooking earlier Shane inhaled the wonderful aroma. Right now he would do anything for something hot and greasy. "I could be doing with one of those."

"Uh, Shane you do know we're not opening today?" Geoff perched himself on the counter to keep an eye on the crayfish and cracked open the lid to his oatmeal. Pavel turned to the direction of the office and walked around Selena who was giving him a dirty look, her narrowed eyes visible over the rim of her coffee mug. He went up the steps and entered Geoff's office, shrugging off his black coat on the way in.

"Yeah, Fiona said. Are you gonna go home?" Shane stopped near Selena. Geoff glanced back at him, which was the same moment that Pavel came through the office doors, flicking through a thick folder.

"No, I…"

"_Should we…do you want to tell them?" Geoff's hand played at the collar of Pavel's shirt. He felt scared shitless at the prospect of giving a big speech in front of everyone__ be__cause bloody hell, they were getting married. He had just proposed to Pavel, although in the most unromantic way possible, he still proposed and he said yes and holy shit he still couldn't believe it._

_Apart from the whole speech giving and sappy hugging they were going to be doing in a minute with everyone Geoff had never felt so sure of something in his life. Everything felt so surreal. There was nothing that could dampen his mood now. _

"_Wait wait! I want to get that bottle I brought you back." Pavel grasped his hand as he remembered the special drink he had waited to open. This was definitely an opportune moment. "We can open it, when we tell them."_

_Geoff smiled, letting him go. "It's in the office."_

_Watching Pavel enter the office was the last time Geoff saw him alive. That was their last conversation. Geoff would walk out of those doors and he would never see Pavel's beautiful eyes again. He would never hear his thick, accented voice again._

"Geoff?" Shane was beginning to walk towards the Chef now. He had just stopped in the middle of saying something and was staring blankly into space. Slowly coming back to himself and hearing Shane's voice Geoff thrust his hand out to stop the man from coming any further.

"I'm fine!" he grinned and hoped it didn't look too forced, "I'm fine. Just a bit tired, that's all. I've got to get ready for this catering thing at the gallery, there's plenty more to do." He rambled, tearing his eyes away from Pavel walking down the office steps, still reading the information in the folder.

"Okay well I can help with that." Shane offered, ever the generous bloke. Before Geoff could thank him Selena jumped in, the packet of her chewy marzipan sweets crunching in her hand. Ever the contributor.

"Yeah we all can, right Pavel?" She spun around, looking for him.

Pavel looked up from the folder. First his gaze landed on Selena but after seeing her patronising smile he looked at Geoff instead. It was as if their volunteered contribution needed approval by him which was a bit…odd. But Geoff was looking at him like it all _did_ rest on his final decision and so Pavel's face softened.

"Of course." He smiled.

And even though Geoff already knew what Pavel was going to say he still felt a relief from hearing the words again. However, he felt a strange dissatisfaction from the smug look Selena was sporting so he pointed his oatmeal-smeared spoon in Shane's direction.

"Oh yeah and Shane, if you're hungry I'm sure Selena can knock you up a fry-up. She's been dying to make one since this morning." Immediately Selena shot him a look and Geoff gave her an innocent smile before going back to eat his oatmeal.

"Oh, if you could Selena that'd be great." Shane sighed in gratitude, walking backwards down the hall to the changing rooms to leave his stuff. With the promise of something hot and greasy the day already started to brighten up.

"No problem, I'll err…get started on it now." Selena moved past Pavel to prepare for the impromptu requested fried breakfast and on her passing Pavel frowned at her change of mood. One minute she was smug and the next it was like something had gotten under her nail. If he was to be honest to himself he preferred the latter, always.

Closing the folder with a sharp snap he walked off to the dining room to check the bookings, leaving a seemingly pissed Selena and an immensely smug Geoff behind in the kitchen.


	3. It Gets a Bit Harder

**8:20 AM**

"Uh, Shane when you're done there I need you to pick up a box of uh, a wine from Harcourt Street, please." Geoff was slicing naan bread for the first courses, giving his commis chef crayfish duty.

"Okay." Shane looked up and nodded quickly, he looked like he was going to say something but when Geoff went back to slicing the bread he hesitated for a moment, debating whether or not he was going to say what was on his mind all morning. He took a handful of sliced crayfish and put them in the pan. _Better now than never _he relented, so he went for it "I'm sure Jojo feels terrible about yesterday."

_Ah Jojo._ Geoff knew just how bad she felt, but looking back on the situation he _did_ agree with what he said to justify his decisions. If it wasn't for Jojo telling him exactly what was on her mind, which happened later on _today_, he wouldn't be thinking as he was now so there was no point trying to be the enlightened man when he really had no incentive to be. He decided it was safer to use the original conversation in these absurd déjà vu circumstances, plus Shane's eyes were burning in the side of his head and he reckons his silence went on for a tad longer than normal. He quickly feigned indifference.

"I didn't get that impression mate."

Shane supposed he should've seen that response coming. He understood a little of where Geoff was coming from, trying to run a stressful business and then finding that he couldn't rely on his second hand, his _Sous chef_ for the simplest things anymore. And then Jojo, being typically Jojo, couldn't admit into telling her boss what was really going on. Geoff and Jojo were both stubborn mules. "You know what she's like, she finds it hard to…"

Geoff looked up "To take responsibility?" Sarcasm dripped from his voice.

Shane looked at his boss in exasperation and jerked his head to say _come on man_ "She screwed up. Jojo loves this place." At the utmost least Geoff could let go of this Arsehole-boss role for a breath of a moment and sympathise with _human_ mistakes made from _human_ emotions. This had nothing to do with work now, Jojo and Geoff were genuine _friends_.

"Like I said mate, I really didn't get that impression."

Shane couldn't believe this jerk. He nodded in resignation as he wiped his hands on a small towel. "I'll go get that wine." He glared at Geoff, the guy didn't even look up from the prepping table.

"If you wouldn't mind." Geoff said, a bit quieter, but before he was finished Shane was storming down the corridor. When he was safely gone Geoff sighed. He put the knife down and rubbed his head wearily, feeling the beginning of a headache.

_Oh, what am I gonna do with you, Jojo?_

* * *

#

9:00 AM

Geoff was bringing in a crate of vegetables into the kitchen to prep when he saw Pavel coming down from the office, swiping up the finished container of oatmeal and putting it back in the brown paper bag.

"Thanks for the breakfast." Geoff called, letting a soft smile stretch across his face as he placed the crate down. When Pavel looked over at him he started towards him, a teasing smile playing at his lips. Geoff continued, "It wasn't exactly the fry-up of my dreams but I really did appreciate it." And to show a small percent of his appreciation Geoff kissed him chastely on the lips, once again surprising the Czech Front of House manager; it was rare that Geoff would ever show this much affection at work but Pavel welcomed it. It was a nice change.

Pavel looked thoughtful at his words. He raised his eyebrows with a smirk and pointed at him with the metal spoon in his hand.

"You...you remind me of my-"

"Grandmother?" Geoff smirked, he couldn't help himself.

Pavel stopped in a second of confusion. He gave Geoff a weird look, _how did he…?_ "No…" He tapped the spoon on his chest. "My _grandfather_."

_Wha?_

Geoff's brain short-circuited. His eyebrows drew together in confusion. Pavel was meant to say he reminded him of his grandmother. Not…

It felt weird, shit, it _still_ felt weird being compared to Pavel's elderly relative, his grandfather; what on Earth could his grandfather have in common with him? He wanted to shudder just at the thought of it but, guiltily, there was a niggling part of his brain that had to know. _I would love to carry on without asking…but I just can't._

"What?" he heard himself blurting out.

It was Pavel's turn to smirk. "My grandmother has eaten a fried breakfast, _every day_, for the last 70 years and my grandfather would always sit beside her and eat a bowl of oatmeal because he said he appreciated whatever came to him. But whenever my grandmother was away he would demand to be cooked a fried breakfast to whoever had the hands to. He eventually agreed with my grandmother, she would say-" and Pavel stressed the next words by tapping the spoon against Geoff's chest "'live each day as if it was your last'."

Geoff couldn't even begin to express the weight those words had coming from Pavel's mouth.

Inconspicuously swallowing down a lump and trying not to let the ineffectively repressed memories cloud his mind Geoff tried to keep the conversation as the original.

"Hmm, bit of a hedonist, your old gran?" he smiled lightly through the pang at his heart. Pavel looked down, folding the paper bag around the empty container.

"Geoff?" he looked up, a face of steely determination "Can we pretend Selena didn't let it slip about the restaurant in Prague?"

Geoff paused.

He knew what Pavel was waiting to hear. The_ "Okay"_ a simple word to put it all behind them, to forget about the sensitive subject that was brought up so bluntly, no thanks to Selena, and put a strain on their relationship that neither of them were comfortable with. So yes, Geoff would've said 'okay' just to forget about Selena's meddling and calm the uneasy waters with Pavel. But in doing so would undermine Pavel's dream, his vision he had brought back with him from Prague and there was no way in hell Geoff would think about undermining anything of Pavel's.

_That_ wasn't okay.

So instead he said-

"You know what," he started, hands moving to Pavel's shoulders. Pavel kept his even gaze, though a small crease of an eyebrow told Geoff he was just expecting a simple 'okay'. But Geoff wasn't going to give him any old 'okay'.

"I think it's a wonderful idea Pavel."

And Pavel wasn't expecting _that._ For a moment he just digested Geoff's words, thinking of something to say but his mind drew blanks. _He just said the restaurant in Prague is a wonderful idea. He just said the restaurant in Prague is a wonderful idea. He just said the restaurant in Prague is a wonderful idea...!_ As he wracked his brain Geoff just waited patiently, his ocean green eyes boring into his warmly. Just with that look was enough to cause Pavel another mind blank and the words he was going to say as he opened his mouth became a rush of exhaled air instead.

"Oh"

The corners of Geoff's eyes creased as he laughed. "Oh?" he repeated "All you have to say is _oh?_" his eyes danced in his teasing. Pavel seemed to wake his brain up after being shook a little by his shoulders.

"Yes! I mean no. No…" Pavel shook his head, laughing at his inability to speak properly "I meant, I thought you didn't like the idea?"

_Oh shit _Geoff thought, mind racing, _I wasn't supposed to be fully on board with the Prague thing was I? At this time I hadn't even read the proposal…ah horsefuckingshit...fuck it. _

"Um…" Geoff decided on just shrugging. "I have to admit at first I was surprised, bu-"

"Surprised?" Pavel repeated with raised eyebrows "I fully remember you saying _no way_ it would happen and you would never walk out on RAW and Fiona-"

"Yes well, I did say that didn't I?" Geoff mused, biting back a smile. That conversation felt like it took place eons ago when really it happened only yesterday. He sighed, raising a hand from Pavel's shoulder "Look, Pavel what I said before…I had a long time thinking about it."

"You had a long time thinking about it." Pavel repeated, nodding slowly.

"Yeah and…well…because I was pretty much acting like an arsehole about the whole thing."

Pavel frowned "I wasn't being a complete angel either."

Geoff's lips twitched at that. He internally debated saying that there was nothing Pavel could do which would change his mind on the matter that everything he did was angelic, but he kept that certain thought to himself.

The shy but plainspoken naïve Czechoslovakian waiter he had met those years ago had matured into this stunning, confident man, now the Front of House manager. Though despite his soft lines which have now sharpened and the skin around his jaw being a shade darker from freshly shaved stubble he was still the naïve lovable man Geoff had unknowingly fallen in love with.

And after finishing his little observation Geoff remembered he was in the middle of explaining his sudden change of heart to a waiting Pavel. Blinking slowly, unconsciously bathing in his glow and feeling his heart warm and tongue relax, Geoff just let the words go.

"Pavel," he moved his hand up from Pavel's shoulder and laid it gently by his neck "I realised, that as much as I love RAW it doesn't hold a candle to the love I have for you, and I realised…" Geoff inhaled, remembering to breathe. These words were long overdue and it was about time he pulled his head out of his arse and remembered that he wasn't the only one with dreams. It had to take Pavel dying for him to realise this.

"…I realised that if is this so bloody important to you then its bloody well important to me too." he smirked, using humour to mask the break in his wavering voice. "And this restaurant in Prague is your dream and maybe this opportunity won't come round again so…"

Pavel raised his hands, hearing enough to know what Geoff was getting at. It was the same gesture he made those years ago when he was about to leave for Brazil with Doctor _Tosser_ and Geoff poured his heart out to him in his usual word-stumbling way. Geoff could express himself easily with insults and sarcasm but whenever his heart took the reins he lost all comprehension of a simple sentence structure and careened off course until he started digressing.

So he was glad when his ever-understanding boyfriend took over the reins.

"We don't have to make any decisions now. I left the proposal on your desk if you want to look through it." Pavel said, moving a lock of dark blonde hair away from his eyes and Geoff, not trusting his voice, just nodded. His thumb stroked Pavel's warm neck and he slowly let his head fall down to rest upon his boyfriend's soft bed of hair, closing his eyes.

He felt Pavel's hand slip into his and then heard him murmur softly into their closed space. "I love you too." Fraying locks of hair tickled Geoff's nose and his face twitched at the annoying strands of hair.

At that moment the back doors to the alley swung open and Selena walked through, her back unnaturally hunched, towards the dining area doors. She looked at the pair over her shoulder and felt a bit miffed that they didn't even spare her a single glance. After giving Pavel's back a dirty look she pushed the doors open and disappeared into the next room.

From hearing the door close behind her Geoff raised his head with a sniff, suddenly craving his favourite hot drink. "Mmm, I'm gonna get another coffee." He announced, detangling their hands. He slowly started to walk back towards the door that Selena just went through and Pavel just gave him a knowing smirk as he backed away. Geoff held Pavel's gaze as he backed away but as he had no rear view mirror to see where he was going he walked straight into the sharp-edged metal station.

"Fuck!" He wheezed through a wince and Pavel snorted, watching him amusedly. Feeling less confident in himself now Geoff hesitantly changed direction and as he did Pavel stopped watching the Geoff Mitchell Show and headed off down the hall towards the offices.

"You and your coffees, Geoff!" He called over his shoulder. Geoff paused just as his back hit the swinging doors; there was no way he would let Pavel get in the last word.

"Your grandmother would approve!" He yelled back, waited, and then smiled when he heard Pavel's responding laughter echo down the hall.

#

No thanks to Selena's bad mood the atmosphere at the bar was tense. When it was only Geoff there early in the morning it was peaceful, only the sounds of quiet whirring from his friend the coffee machine. Now the trance-like drone was ruined by the ear grating clanking of wine bottles as Selena crammed a dozen of them into a cooling bag. The wines were the specially ordered crate that Geoff told Shane to pick up but the way Selena was handling them he was afraid he might have to put in a second order. Geoff had to hold in a wince at a particularly loud clang.

"Ah! Careful with the wine alright? That shit's expensive." He pleaded, eyeing the blue and white cooling bag Selena was rough handling.

Selena gave up wrestling with the bag for a moment and turned her attention to Geoff. She didn't start up anything so half-ignoring her Geoff searched for a mug from the rack.

And then he heard her voice "I really like Pavel." For some reason she was smiling now, probably trying to make Geoff believe that she was on good terms with his boyfriend and Geoff fought back the urge to roll his eyes. _Yes, so the obvious hostility between you and Pavel is just my naturally deranged and disturbed imagination._

"Yeah?" he played along, feeling the familiar sensation of déjà vu as he repeated the already-spoken lines. He gave a little sarcastic laugh, _wow look at that, we both like Pavel. What do ya know, we're so similar. I guess that means we're perfect for each other! _"So do I" he quipped, a smile pulling at his lips. And so, rather much preferring the sound of hot running coffee to Selena's false cheer, he quickly found the appropriate mug and placed it beneath the nozzle, punching in the button for his drink.

But Selena wasn't done there.

"Look, I'm sure he was gonna talk to you about his restaurant plan." And now for some reason she was taking Pavel's side in an argument that-_oh wait_-had _nothing _to do with her. _But wait a fucking minute, wasn't she the one who had let the cat loose on the whole Prague thing?_

Geoff moved his attention from the more-interesting coffee machine to Selena's imitation of sympathy, his gaze hardened as he levelled it at her. It was the certain look that every kitchen staff knew as _Continue with caution._

"I feel really bad mentioning it first." She continued, sympathy had now changed into guilt. Her dark eyes wide for sincerity points.

Geoff just wanted this conversation to end already. He shook his head "It's fine, don't worry about it." He reassured her, turning back to his coffee. It was nearing the top of the mug, the liquid thinning into a trickle.

"So you guys are okay now?" _She wouldn't stop would she?_

Reluctantly he peeled his eyes away from the fresh coffee to her again. "Yes" and then to solidify it he added "absolutely." He didn't see her reaction but in his peripheral vision he saw a flash of white teeth and guessed that she was smiling again.

"Good" he heard her say but he didn't grace her with any further reply. He might have grunted though, but it was a quiet one that she probably didn't hear and Geoff was getting distracted by the smell of coffee beans. Coffee started the conversation and it was going to end it. He took the mug from the machine and walked off back into the kitchen.

The loud clanging of wine bottles started up again as he disappeared through the swinging doors, fresh coffee in hand. _God, Selena_ he thought exasperatedly.

* * *

#

9:30 AM

Geoff burst through the swinging doors into the dining room with one name and one thing on his mind.

"Shane!"

The person he needed was leaning over a chair in the middle of a conversation with an ex-employee, or more specifically, Jojo. Shane jumped up but Jojo seemed to lower her head into the cup of coffee in front of her.

Geoff jerked his thumb back in the direction to the kitchen "You need to do the shallots now, please."

"Yep" Shane said automatically, backing away from his sister. He went into the kitchen and Geoff wandered to the front of house desk to check the amount of cancellations he would have to make from not opening today. They weren't fully booked which was a relief because Geoff _really_ didn't feel like apologising to a whole bucket list of customers over the phone or otherwise today.

The second he opened up the clientele book Jojo was speaking up from her seat at the small table.

"You look tired."

Even though Geoff was expecting it, this time around was different because it was more than just Fiona's phone call that had caused the bags under his eyes. He didn't sleep at all last night, kept awake by the nightmare haunting him and the fear that if he fell asleep then he would wake up at the same time his nightmare ended. In the end he had settled with staring at the ceiling, watching the streak of light peeking above the curtains get brighter and brighter until he heard the morning song of the birds outside.

Quickly reigning his thoughts back in Geoff steered the conversation away to other topics of concern. "Has Philip called you?" he turned back to the sleek black book and heard Jojo sigh.

"Why should he have?" Her tired impartialness reminded Geoff that at this moment in time Jojo still didn't know about Philip's struggling situation "If yer want to talk to him why don't yer ring him yerself?"

"He hasn't been answering his phone" Geoff heard himself say.

"So go 'round to his flat then." She muttered, taking a sip of her coffee.

Geoff decided then that her ignorance was too far great for him to be comfortable with. He knew what Jojo's problems were but this wasn't about her now, it was about Philip. "There is no flat, Jojo." He turned around to face her and walked around the desk to stop at her table. "Philip was homeless, that's why RAW was the best thing that ever happened to him."

Jojo was quiet, her expressive forest green eyes flickered up at him and her lips parted as words failed her. Geoff gave her no time to think of an apology, the only person she should be apologising to is Philip.

"You finished with your coffee?" Geoff gestured to her cup, paying no heed to her shock at the response of Geoff's blunt enlightenment.

She still looked in shock as she rose from her chair. Geoff stood stoically as Jojo made her way out of the restaurant. He hoped to _god_ she was going to talk things over with Philip, and if things worked out the way they did the first time around then that was going to be a given.

* * *

#

Later on in the morning Geoff witnessed another event working out like last time. Well, he wouldn't call it _working out_ because it was more like _a problem arising_ just like last time and actually he wasn't just witnessing, he was experiencing. And not only was he experiencing, he was actually the subject of an exploding anger that stormed right into his office, slamming the door shut. The storm set its course stalking across the office to stop at Geoff's desk where it loomed over the sitting man in his spinning chair, reading through the restaurant proposal.

Geoff was hyper aware of the anger brewing in the towering storm but he kept to his lines, glancing briefly up at the whirlwind of fury and maintaining a casual lightness to his words. "There's a, a lot of information here, must've taken you a while."

"Yes." the tone was clipped, spoken over folded arms.

Geoff swung the chair around so he faced the storm head on. From where he was sitting he could see the arm muscles twitch angrily beneath his shirt. He moved his eyes up to connect with the gentle hazel eyes but all he saw were a hard, deadly storm brewing in them. _Oh, he's pissed._ Geoff quickly looked away from them to glance over the proposal in his lap, letting himself be distracted by the colourful artwork at the side.

"Why didn't you mention it to me? I mean, we were on the phone every night." He looked into those stormy clouds, acting as casual as he could be. His obliviousness to the storm couldn't be any more ridiculous even if he popped up an umbrella and put on sound proof earmuffs. He didn't miss the moment when he said '_mention'_ Pavel's eyes flashed, lightning striking down…and then the roar of thunder.

"Why you never _mentioned_ you were married? To a woman, Selena!"

It wasn't exactly a shout. It was like he was speaking normally but the tone was on a completely different scale. It was cold and precise and that was just –if not more- as deadly. He said Selena's name with heavy incredulity, head shaking because what _even. Married to Selena!_

Geoff tried to approach it as carefully as possible, keeping his voice light "Did she tell you that?"

Pavel raised his eyebrows, the lines in his forehead creasing in his further incredulity "It's not true?"

Selena must've made it out to be a big deal so Geoff wanted to make it clear to his pissed boyfriend that it definitely _wasn't_ the case. He didn't allow silence after Pavel's second question, instead hurrying on to explain.

"No it's true, we did get married," he said it lightly, matter-of-factly. The only indication of his nerves were the back and forth motion on his spinning chair, feet fidgeting. "But it was years ago, in London, for my visa." It felt ridiculous hearing it aloud. _Yeah, because it's so normal for people to marry solely for immigration purposes isn't it? Not illegal or anything._

It sounded ridiculous to Pavel as well. "Your visa?" He said sarcastically, still not happy. It seemed like casual wasn't winning Geoff any points but that was how it worked the first time around and Geoff was quickly running out of options.

"Yeah my _work_ visa! Yes, that's all it was Pavel." To further downplay this topic he laughed the seriousness away but the painful look in Pavel's hurt eyes made the sound die in his throat.

_I'm such a fucking arsehole_.

He chewed at his lip and said the next words much softer "Look, Pavel, she married me so I could stay in Europe. She's a good friend." The last words weren't said with much confidence but whether Geoff liked it or not it was still true, once upon a time.

But now the expiry date on Selena's friendship had long since passed and the rotting smell was getting on Pavel's last nerves.

"Well she's not your friend anymore. She's been setting us against each other and pulling as apart." He had a frustrated look in his eye, the one where his jaw tightened and the lines above his eyebrows deepened. Geoff opened his mouth but suddenly Pavel was turning on his heel, heading for the door.

"Pa-Pavel! Pavel, where're you going?" he closed up the proposal quickly, breathing a sigh of relief when Pavel stopped and turned, his hand on the door knob.

"I'm going to speak with her." The words were spoken like a stern father going to argue with his teenage daughter but all Geoff could hear was _don't let him go yet! Don't let him leave!_

"No no, don't do that."

"Why?" Pavel challenged, arching a brow. He was still pretty pissed.

"'Cause there's something going on with her at the moment. I don't know what it is but she's desperate, say the wrong thing and she could go to the authorities, she could have me _deported_ mate." That was only the half-truth. Geoff knew exactly what was going on with her but if he handled this situation wrong everything might go sour. Deportation would _not_ be a desirable outcome because of Selena's own mess. He also needed to get the details of the restaurant which he knew _balls_ about because that had been all Pavel's work.

The words sunk in and it was quiet for a second and then Geoff saw a shadow come up the steps to the office and his office door swung open. Pavel's hand jerked away from the door knob to avoid twisting his wrist and Geoff had to bite down snapping at the rude intruder because the _hell._

"Geoff the-!" Selena's shrill voice stopped when she saw Pavel, not expecting him in the office at this time. "-pick up van's here." She finished a bit quieter in apology, smiling pleasantly at Geoff.

"Thanks." he nodded, smiling her away until she left the office hesitantly, closing the door behind her with a soft click. When she was gone he turned to Pavel. "I need to go sort out this delivery, okay?" He got up from his chair and as he passed Pavel he placed a hand on his tense arm. "Okay?"

The angry hazel eyes bore into his for a moment until Pavel sighed and his face softened, but his pursed lips told Geoff he was still pissed. "I'm going to sort this out too." He said with unshakable confidence, turning as Geoff opened the door to the office.

He placed both hands on Pavel's shoulders, smiling "I know you will" he said, landing a swift kiss on his head. "Detective Rebien." He added with a wink and left the office, leaving Pavel to stew in his thoughts. Hopefully the Detective will investigate in the right places and get some answers soon.

* * *

#

In the kitchen Selena and Shane were packing up the food for the delivery when the Head Chef strode up to them, calling out a checklist.

"Okay, the crayfish?" he asked the question and Selena confirmed it but he checked anyway. "Crab cakes?" he lifted the foil covered trays, checking the contents.

"Yep, here Chef" Shane said, nodding at the covered tray. As Geoff continued to snoop around the trays and delivery bags the back door to the kitchen swung open and Shane turned to see Fiona and Emma enter.

"Hey" Shane greeted them and Geoff stopped his snooping to look at Fiona, all of them asking the same question in their eyes. Emma smoothed back her 90% dyed pink hair as she stood beside Fiona.

"He's alright, it wasn't severe. He might have to cut back on the cocktails but I think we can all live with that." she shared an amused look with Emma who smiled in agreement. It was a relief that the hospital scare wasn't as serious as they'd thought.

_Dan's a lucky bastard,_ Geoff thought fondly of the building owner, Fiona's dad. "And you're alright?" he asked as Selena handed a packed bag of food to the delivery van driver.

"Yeah, thanks Geoff." Fiona smiled, turning to leave with Emma trailing behind.

"Is Kate still at the hospital?" Shane called.

"No she's gone into town, shopping" Emma drawled, looking back but then forward again as the door Fiona went through almost knocked into her face.

And Geoff declared their impromptu break over with a light slap against Shane's arm. "C'mon, mate."

Shaking thoughts of Kate out of his head Shane turned and picked up two full trays as Geoff took the blue box and Selena picked up the other two trays.

"Where's Pavel?" She had to ask, securing her grip on the trays. There was a large part of her that took pleasure in the absence of her husband's boyfriend but the carrying and lifting was something she could really do without.

"Uh, he stepped out for a bit." Geoff tucked the box under his arm and carried a large serving plate with his other hand, motioning her to start walking.

"He picked his time well didn't he?" Selena muttered, her sarcasm tilting to the snide levels. Geoff made an exasperated face at the back of her head. _I'd say he picked the perfect time, Selena._ He thought, hoping that Detective Rebien was succeeding in whatever it is he was doing.

* * *

**A/N: Next Chapter: when the shit hits the fan. Coming soon. x**


End file.
